


成人礼（下）

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: RR贱x荷兰虫全垒打了（松了口气......）





	成人礼（下）

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫  
> 全垒打了（松了口气......）

「铃….」  
房间里传来一阵不合时宜的电话铃声，阻断了客厅里两人逐渐升温的情欲。  
“Wade…..是我的电话响了，你能帮我拿过来吗？”Peter依靠在Wade胸前，喘着气说道。  
“拜托，宝贝！就不能等我们办完正事吗？”  
“不行……”可能是May打来的，他才想起忘记报备自己今晚不回家了。  
Wade没办法，只能抱着Peter往房间走去。刚走到床边，Peter就挣开Wade的怀抱一个飞扑到床上循着铃声翻找手机，嘴里还念叨着“希望May不要生气”之类的话，丝毫没有注意到自己白得发光的小屁股完全暴露在不怀好意的雇佣兵视线下这件事。  
身后的Wade两眼泛红光地盯着Peter撅着屁股晃来晃去，刚被使用过的嫩红后穴还泛着淫靡的水光，就这么大大喇喇地展现在他的眼前，因为体内跳蛋还在震动的缘故，Peter的穴口还在微微一张一合地淌着水，线条修长好看的双腿也在轻轻颤抖着。  
   
“什么嘛，是Ned啊。”Peter撅了撅嘴，他转头示意Wade把跳蛋的开关关掉。  
出乎意料地，Wade非常配合，但是他半勾起的嘴角出卖了他，雇佣兵的脑袋里可不会存在什么纯良的想法。  
「Dude？！你还活着真是太好了！我还以为你的生命就要终结在成年生日的前夕了！」Ned的语气略显激动。  
“我当然还活着！你的问题很奇怪Ned，还有为什么要现在打电话给我？”  
「你还好意思问我….. 要不是我帮你搪塞了May说你今晚在我家住，你早就被夺命连环call了。」  
“这、这样啊，谢谢啦….”Peter不好意思地挠挠头。  
「不过你该不会是因为要夜巡才那么晚吧？今晚可是你的生日诶！不应该给自己放一天假吗？」电话那头顿了顿，传来了十二点的钟声，「十二点了！生日快乐Peter!」  
听着Ned兴高采烈的声音，Peter也不由自主地跟着咧开嘴角，刚想开口道谢——  
“啊——！”  
Wade趁男孩打电话出神的时候伏到他的背后，瞄准了床头的时钟，分针刚跟指向数字12的时针重合的那一秒，他就扶着自己已经硬挺得发自的灼热欲望，冲着Peter的穴口长驱直入。  
「Pe、Peter？你怎么了？」听到自己的好兄弟突然发出一声惨叫，Ned慌得不行。  
“没、没事……”  
跳蛋还在体内没取出来，被Wade的肉棒顶到了最深的地方，一下一下地磨着脆弱的敏感点，内壁被硕大的柱身填满，挤压着每一寸嫩肉。Peter受不了那么强烈的刺激，他勉强地用双手握住手机保持着和Ned的通话，腰肢软软地塌在床上。  
   
“生日快乐，宝贝。”Wade弯下腰来，完全把男孩包裹在自己的怀中，凑近他另一边耳朵轻轻吹气。  
「我好像听见了别人的声音，Peter你到底在哪？你旁边是不是还有别人？」  
“我、我….哈啊……不是，啊啊…..”Peter快哭出来了，他身前的欲望还被布条绑着没能得到释放，后穴却被如此猛烈地进攻着，灭顶的快感与痛楚交织，他吐不出一句完整的话语。  
「等等，你的声音好像有点奇怪…. 该不会被秃鹫袭击了吧！又或者说是那个大胖子博士章鱼？」  
“Ned，我….嗯啊….没事….”  
Peter紧咬着下唇让自己不要发出羞耻的声音，起码不要让自己每天低头不见抬头见的好兄弟听到，不然他以后恐怕都没脸再见Ned了，他趴伏着转过头，泪光盈盈的双眼哀求地看着Wade，恳求他暂停身下的动作。  
但显而易见，Wade绝对不会那么好心地放过这只哭唧唧的小蜘蛛，他的手缠上Peter的玉茎，替他释放开一直束缚着的布条，同时也加快了抽插的力度，每一下都重重撞击在娇弱的肉壁上，Peter感觉体内的跳蛋快被挤到肠子里去了。  
Peter的后穴没有想象中的生涩，肉棒刚插进去就被紧紧吸附住，内壁也很娴熟地渗出肠液进行润滑，像是被使用过很多次一样。Wade有点纳闷，难道他的男孩在这方面极其具有天赋？  
「真、真的没事吗？」听着电话那头死命压抑却还是泄露出来的些许呻吟和似有若无的肉体撞击声，Ned就算是傻子也该明白是怎么回事了。  
“嗯….哈啊….Ned，我、我还有事，先….嗯啊….挂了…”  
Peter的声音消失在忙音中，Ned就着接电话的姿势久久不能平复情绪。  
   
“我…..呜呜….不喜欢这样….”Peter把头埋进被子里，软绵绵的声线委屈得变了调。  
“不喜欢哪样？”  
“不、不喜欢….啊啊….哈啊…太、太快了！”  
Wade加大了身下的律动节奏，每一次进入都研磨在敏感点上，同时还用手帮男孩抚慰着玉茎。不出一分钟，Peter就在前后的双重刺激下颤抖着射了出来，因为被禁锢得太久，Peter的出精量十分足，把床单打湿了一大片。这次的高潮感十分剧烈，Peter双目空洞地望着面前的墙壁，眼泪混合着口水顺着脸颊流到下巴，一副被玩坏的表情。  
“不喜欢哥太快了？”Wade扶住Peter的细腰，手掌覆上他的小腹轻轻按压着，还能触摸到跳蛋和阴茎的形状。  
“以后我跟别人打电话的时候你不许插进来！”丢死人了，他明天还要去学校呢，光是想想要面对Ned审视的目光，Peter就一阵头疼。  
Wade瘪瘪嘴，凭什么自己的时间要让给那个大胖小子啊，他们俩可是恋人！  
“你不喜欢哥的生日礼物吗，宝贝？”Wade把肉棒撤出来，伸进两个手指夹出跳蛋。  
“当然….喜欢。”Peter的脸红成了大番茄，目光飘忽。说不喜欢肯定是假的，这两年来他一直缠着要给Wade献身，现在终于愿望成真了，Peter内心的喜悦还是胜过被Ned撞破奸情的窘迫。  
“那就再来几次？对了还有一件事，甜心你真的是第一次吗？”Wade一边把涨红的肉棒重新插进还没收缩回来的穴口一边问道。  
“你什么意思？”Peter难以置信地看着恋人，虽说他的心中没有什么贞洁观念，但是被男朋友这样误会，他的心里说不出是愤怒还是失望。  
“不、不，”Wade连忙讨好性的亲亲男孩的嘴唇，放慢身下的动作，“哥的意思是，你看，我们还是第一次，你的小屁股就能那么轻松地把哥的老二全都吃进去了，哇哦！我的宝贝果然是天赋异禀。”  
“哦，你说这个啊…..”Peter回吻着他，“你看看自己的床底就知道了。”  
“你到底在哥的床底下面藏了多少东西啊，坏蜘蛛。”  
得到回答的Wade悄悄松了一口气，他并不在意Peter在他之前跟多少个人上过床，但仅限于他们在一起之前，不过他们在一起的时候Peter才十六岁，如果有人敢在他的宝贝没成年之前就对他出手，那个家伙一定要倒大霉。  
笑嘻嘻地吐了吐舌头，Peter突然来了兴致，他转过身来正面朝着Wade，两条腿交缠上他结实的腰。仔细盯着恋人，Peter有些出神，这是他第一次看到男友动情时的脸。  
“咳、咳，baby boy，一颗牛油果没什么好看的。”Wade被他盯得有点不自然，窘迫地把脸转向别处。  
“Wade，”Peter双手扶住Wade的脸，强迫他正朝着自己，“你的眼睛真的很好看。”  
「啪嗒」  
Wade听到好像有什么断掉的声音，他用了数十倍的抑制力才让自己不像一个娘们似的感动兮兮地哭出来，但他还是俯下身抱住这个男孩，用颤抖的嗓音说道：“谢谢你，宝贝，谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么啊？”Peter揉了揉Wade像一只大狗一样突然蹭过来的头，哭笑不得。  
“谢谢你夸我，哥也一直觉得自己的眼睛很好看，不然怎么能迷倒小Peter~”Wade恢复了一如既往的不正经语气，尽管他真正想说的是「谢谢你爱着我」。  
还是改天再说吧，Wade可不想看到Peter在床上因为别的事情哭，要哭也只能是被操哭的。  
“那就拿出点实际行动啊。”Peter努努嘴，恋人之间谢来谢去的不是很生分吗。  
“如你所愿，baby boy.”  
话音刚落，Wade就托住Peter的臀大幅摆动起下身，肉棒下端的囊袋猛烈撞击着Peter的臀，发出「啪啪」的声响，在白嫩的屁股上留下一大片红印，像被用手掌抽打过一样。比起上一次灭顶般的快感，这次的热潮来得柔和许多，Peter能感受到自己的肉壁是如何包裹着灼热的肉棒，吸附着柱头的顶端，Wade的阴茎把肠肉磨出更多淫液，沿着硕大的柱身淌下来，沾湿了被套和床单。  
“哈啊、啊…..Wade，我爱你….啊啊——”Peter哭喊着，用被欺负得软绵绵的嗓音告白，同时在Wade的怀中射出一股薄精，尽数打在他的腹肌上。  
“我更爱你，甜心。”Wade加快抽插速度，在Peter因为高潮而缩紧的内壁里也射了出来，滚烫的精液一股地冲着敏感点，惹得身下人的腿又轻轻颤抖起来。  
   
“我最爱你！”  
“我比最爱你还要爱你。”两人不知为什么突然较起劲来。  
“我宇宙超级无敌最爱你！”  
“噗嗤，”Wade双手撑在Peter的头侧笑出了声，“还‘宇宙超级无敌’，你小学没毕业吗？”  
“你才小学没毕业，你说过自己没学过小学语文的。”Peter不服输地瞪着他。  
Wade笑笑不说话，他慢慢把阴茎撤出Peter的后穴，趴到床底下摸索着什么。  
“你在找什么？”Peter移动到床沿旁好奇道。  
“看看你在哥的床底里藏了什么。”  
突然，Wade摸到了一个柱形物体，硬邦邦的，被塞在角落里，他拼命伸长手臂把它捞出来——  
是Wade的等尺寸仿真阴茎。  
“甜心，你有什么要解释的吗？”  
Peter歪歪头，“我以为你会察觉到呢，腿交之前我都会用这个做扩张。”  
“用这个——扩张？！”  
怪不得每次自己用手指给Peter扩张的时候他的后穴都十分容易地接纳了自己，每次腿交之后都喊着「不够不够」，在这之前他都以为那只是Peter在撒娇而已。Wade惊悚地盯着手中的巨型物体，用这个做扩张，腿交能满足才奇怪吧……这个小男孩真是放荡得太出乎他的意料了。  
看着Wade脸上精彩纷呈的表情，Peter得逞般地勾起嘴角。  
成年生日，真是开心啊。  
     
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读qwq


End file.
